vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Megurine Luka
Released on January 30th, 2009, Megurine Luka (Japanese : 巡音ルカ Megurine Luka) is the third Vocaloid2 in Crypton's character series. Her surname combines Meguri (巡, Circulate) and Ne (音, Sound), while the name Luka invokes the homonymous Japanese words of "nagare" (流, Flowing) and "ka" (歌, Song) or "ka" (香, scent). Yū Asakawa provided the "moody yet husky female voice" for the "cool, somewhat mysterious" character. Unlike its previous two characters, Crypton advertised Luka's 3GB vocal database as "Japanese/English bilingual," and chose her name to express its hope that she will transcend borders and cultural barriers. Luka was designed by the Japanese illustrator Kei, who had previously created the designs for Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin and Len. However, unlike previous mascots in the series, her costume is not based on a school uniform. Only a few days after her release, many songs were produced. On the 70th Weekly Vocaloid Ranking (February 2, 2009), many of Luka's songs appeared in the Top 30, knocking the very popular "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" and songs produced by ryo (with the exception of "Melt") right out of the Top 30. "RIP=RELEASE" had taken the #1 spot, and had earned a total of 843,233 points, making it the song with the highest one-week score. Notable Megurine Songs Luka Luka Night Fever By Samfree *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Since this song is composed of electric dancing musical style in progression, it's very popular amongst the people, and have a lot cover and chorus versions existed on the Internet. This song is seen as Luka's personal Image song, and describes her nightlife, and her desire to invite her fans to join her to sing and dance along with her in this exciting song. Double Lariat By Agoaniki-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song is about a girl whose hobby is spinning around and reaching a certain distance. She gets discouraged because all of her friends can go farther distances than she can, but this only drives her to work harder, until she is able to spin the entire distance of the world. RIP=RELEASE By Ryuusei-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles This song is basically an answer song to Len Kagamine's "SPICE!". The song portrays Luka's true feelings of how she knew she would get hurt, yet couldn't help being in love. It also shows a slight bit of obsession as she wants to "rip and release" his throat saying that he will be all hers. Toeto By Toraboruta-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song is is about a girl who is extremely shy and constantly says "eto...", which is the Japanese equivalent of saying "um...". Stuttering eto creates the word Toeto. Throughout the song, the girl slowly overcomes her fear. The song was accompanied with a PV, which featured Megurine Luka in a small, child-like form, wearing a cat hat. The character was obviously named Toeto. The song, and character produced from it has enjoyed many Nico choruses, including a mega-chorus that included more than 50 people singing at one time. It also included all of their Toeto avatars. The song is even on iTunes here (open only if you have iTunes) as well as a rendition by Rin. Just Be Friends By Dixie Flatline *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Despite the fact that this song is sung by Luka, the song is actually from the guy's point of view. The song is about how their current relationship is going nowhere; therefore, he is unable to take it and wants to break up with her. Eventually the guy pulls the plug and breaks up with her, breaking Luka's heart even though he still loves her. The Little Mermaid *Youtube Broadcast The song is based on the story "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Andersen; however, the mermaid dies instead of being given the chance to ascend into Heaven like the mermaid did in the original story. ' Wash My Blood ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ia2c-b5Eyk The song is based on an abortion i believe, I will admit it is a pretty dark song for Luka but I dont think anyone but Luka could pull something like this off. Its just one of those songs that get stuck in your head. See Also Collaborative Vocaloid Songs Category:Vocaloid2